


Do not Leaf me!

by Prisioux



Series: Weird Westeros [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, I'm Sorry, Loss of Virginity, Multi, The Author Regrets Everything, bad children of the forest, they made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisioux/pseuds/Prisioux
Summary: This is the true story of Howland Reed, the Isle of Faces and what happened to Jojen.PromptTheRPDaddyA Westerosi swinger's club...On the Isle of Faces...Run by....The last remaining Children of the Forest...





	Do not Leaf me!

The people from The Neck considered their Liege, Lord Howland Reed, to be pretty adventurous for a crannogmen. It had been true once, he agreed, when he was young and bold; but now he was an old man, filled with bitterness and regret, Greywater Watch now more of a prison than his home. 

Howland was in his early twenties when he decided he could take some time from his duties and explore the lands beyond his domanins; he knew people in Westeros looked down upon the men and women from The Neck, mostly because his people liked to keep to themselves, seldom ventured off their lands covered with swamp and bog. The "frog eaters" indeed prefererred to live in their relative isolation, in places where even ravens could not be taught to reach.

But he was a nobleman, his line descended from the Marsh Kings;  Howland felt his position would be of advantage in his trip and that no harm would come to him. 

In addition, Howland was a religious man; he kept faith in the Old Gods and believed in the magic of the Children of the Forest and fekt their power would shield him in this trip.

Some believed the Children could still be found in only two places: north of The Wall and in the Isle of Faces.

"So, I will go to the Isle of Faces; to pray and pay my respects to the creatures who gave us our Faith."

Decision made, Howland went south in the heat of summer. He walked long distances, hunted hares and fished for food. When the day was almost over, Howland would pick a place to make camp, cook his food and sleep on open air

As Howland came closer to his destination, his dreams changed in nature: the images of his home and glimpses of familiar faces gave way to strange pictures, of things he had not yet lived.

And voices...Howland listened to their voices, in his head, in his sleep, in his dreams:

 

 

> _Howland, come for us...we are so few...and our lives are so long...we need to feel, we need to touch._

***

He arrives at the Isle of Faces; the place looks exactly how Howland had imagined, a great lake engulfed in fog. He could barely see three feets ahead of him, but could make up the small boat in front of him. As soon as he sat and prepared to row, the boat moved by itself. The voice spoke to him again:

 

 

> _Howland! We are so happy...you come for us! Howland, Howland!Reed, Reed, his name rhymes with seed!_

It was really dark when Howland finally arrived. A group of nut-brown skinned creatures, smaller than even the crangomen, welcomed him; The large ears and cat like eyes marked them as the creatures Howland came to see and pay his respects.

_Children of the Forest._

Howland had expected them to be solemn and distant, but they were actually quite friendly. They giggled and danced for him, singing his name and praising his appearance.

_Oh, he is so handsome !_

_So tall!_

_Look at those hands, so strong!_

_Reed, Reed his name rhymes with SEED!_

One creature in particular caught Howland´s attention: she had brown hair, tangled with red and gold, autum colours, with vines and twigs and flowers woven through it. Her voice was high and sweet: "My name is Leaf, Howland...I hope you will like me! I like you!" She smiled and pinched Howland´s butt, which startled him, but he was so overcome by this positive reception that he ignored the telling signs.

They soon arrived at a clearance, where four weirwood trees had grown together, forming a natural shelter from the elements. The place was lit with torches and Howland noticed they had prepared him a small banquet.

He sat at the honour place, a weirwood throne, and was served drinks and food he had never tried before; the first taste was bitter, but the second bite Howland had to fight the urge of stuffing his mouth with it, so tasty it was.

They started to dance in front of him, and to sing their strange, eerie melodies. Howland could not deny it :there was something...unsettling about this creatures, especially the way they were dancing; it did not look...godly.

The small brown skinned beings would shake their little asses in shamefull ways, moving their hips to the sound of drums ( Howland did not see any musicians), their tongues meeting other tongues in illicituous kisses and Leaf...

Leaf was on his lap, grinding him.

***

Howland woke up naked; he searched for his clothes but could not find them. Leaf and other of her sisters and freinds lied naked around him. Howland looked for his cock: it was red and sore, like he had been fucking the whole night

Leaf woke up right after and came to him, smiling: "Howland, my love...come back...we have not yet finished with you. "

The memories from the night assaulted him: how his cock had become hard; how Leaf had been the first to impale herself in him, demanding his seed; how the others followed suit, screaming his name as they came. 

"I did not come here for THAT...I came to pay my respects...not to be used as a toy!"

"Howland...we love you! I LOVE YOU HOWLAND!"

"This is not Love...this is prison. If you love me, you should set me free, Leaf!"

This made the poor creature sad; _she truly loves me!_

 _"_ You wound me, Howland. How can you say that? We are married, after all...If you go, I must warn you: I would have to seek retribution. The price you will pay for your freedom will be bitter, Howland. But it will be yours. You are free to go!"

***

Howland managed to leave. Leaf had warned him against it, but he was a free man.

They did not make it easy though; Howland had to row all the way out of Isle of Faces, which took very long. And their voices...they kept screaming at him:

 

 

> _Howland! Our bodies need you...SEED..your SEED is strong!_

He then went to Harrenhal and then...the rest is History: met Lyanna and the Starks; went to war with Ned Stark; killed Ser Arthur Dayne and all that jazz.

After the war, Howland returned to The Neck. He married and had children.

He tried to put his past behind him, but he always heard that voices...

Howland grows to love his Jyanna...and he adores his children. As with most parents, Howland feared for the lives of his children. But he knew that in his case, his fears were grounded, because the threat was real and ever present.

_What those crazy, deranged children of the forest will do?_

When Jojen recovered from his illness and started to have green dreams, Howland thought the price was Jojen, that the children would want them as a greenseer. He saw that as a great honour; he believed not all Children were evil; he had been just unlucky in his meeting.

Howland made peace with the fact and started to prepare Meera to be his heir, the future Lady of Greywater Watch.

Then it came: one day, Jojen announced he had to go North; that Brandon Stark had also a destiny to be fulfilled. Howland Reed gave Jojen and Meera his blessing to seek out Brando, as it was also time for them to go to Winterfell and pay hommage to House Stark.

They left;  but only Meera returned, years later.

***

Leaf waited, and waited years for her revenge.

First, she went through the weirwood paths underneat the earth , from the Isle of Faces to the Cave of the Three Eyed Raven.

From there, she sent dreams to Jojen, fooling the young boy, making him believe he had the greensight.

She knew Howland, the love of her life, would allow the green boy to come, to seek the Three Eyed Raven, as Howland was nothing if not consistent in his Religion; he still prayed to the Weirwood, despite what have happened.

Once they arrived, Brandon, Meera and Jojen,  it was easy: Leaf gained their trust, showing them the cave, telling them stories.

Jojen felt his end was near, and had accepted it.

Leaf used Dark Sister to cut the boys neck and his blood to make a paste.

While she drank from Jojen, Leaf could not deny herself the pleasure of her final victory. 

She smiled.


End file.
